villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Red Genesect
The Red Genesect is a Shiny Genesect and the main antagonist from the 16th Pokémon Movie: Genesect & the Legend Awakened. It is the leader of the Genesect Army. Story Prior to the events of the anime and 16th movie, the Red Genesect and its minions were created by Team Plasma in their laboratory. After the creation was a success, they all use Techno Blast at Team Plasma, causing them to retreat. The Red Genesect then led them out of the burning lab and then escape by attempting to return to their homeland. Though it did not appear in the anime series in person, it appeared many numerous times in flashbacks and are mentioned several times by Team Plasma Grunts. The Red Genesect, alongside with its allies, appeared in person in the movie Genesect & the Legend Awakened. They are first seen flying around a snowy climate looking for their home, as they though it was there. As the Red Genesect went to the top of the mountain, it got caught on an avalanche, while its teammates were saved by Mewtwo. After Mewtwo told the Genesect Army about how time had passed since they were alive, the Red Genesect escaped from the avalanche and Mewtwo then tried to convince it to join at her side. The Red Genesect refuses to listen at anyone's orders and calls Mewtwo a threat to the Genesect Army, whom it then attacked, but Mewtwo dodged this. The Red Genesect then controlled its teammates to attack Mewtwo and they then flew off. The Red Genesect and the Genesect Army then arrived at New Tork City where they went to Pokémon Hills, in which they mistook it as their home and wander about. After seeing the Douse Drive Genesect with Ash Ketchum and his friends, it mistook that the Douse Drive Genesect is being attacked and then attacks Ash, alongside with the Shock Drive Genesect, thinking of them as a threat. It then controlled the Douse Drive Genesect to attack Ash and his friends, but Douse Drive was saved by Mewtwo. After this, the Genesect Army retreated. During the nighttime, it led its teammates to invade Pokémon Hills where they forced the Pokémon residing in the area to leave and then started building their nest atop of the power generator. A Feralitgatr living in the Pokémon Hills tried to stop them but ended up in a fight with the Shock Drive Genesect and Red Genesect, who manages to defeat the Feralitgatr with its Blaze Kick. Mewtwo then arrives and saves the Feralitgatr just in time and then tries to convince the Red Genesect to join them live peacefully. The Red Genesect refuses to listen to such "orders" and the two fought throughout New Tork City and then controls the Genesect Army fought Ash and his friends, who alongside with the Douse Drive Genesect and the Pokémon residing in Pokémon Hills. During the fight, Mewtwo then discovers that the Red Genesect refuses to listen to such reason and believes that the Genesect do not deserve to live in the modern world. After the fight throughout the city, the two then went back to Pokémon Hills, where the Red Genesect saved its teammates, who are defeated by the residing Pokémon and then controls the Genesect Army to attack all opposing Pokémon. When they are about to deliver their final attack, Ash stepped into the way to protect them. Before being hit by the blast, the Douse Drive Genesect stepped into the way to protected Ash and got badly hit. Thinking that the Douse Drive Genesect is dead, they attack they resident Pokémon in formation, who are then protected by Mewtwo. Afterwards, Mewtwo then took on the four Genesect alone. The fight between Mewtwo and the four Genesect continued where the three-normal colored Genesect wrapped Mewtwo around a string web, who then manages to escape using Psystrike, sending the 3 down. The Red Genesect then continues its fight with Mewtwo. As the battle between Mewtwo and the Red Genesect went underway, Ash stepped in to stop them and told Mewtwo that he promised to give the Genesect Army a home and that no Pokémon is unneeded in the end. The Red Genesect then was about to hit Ash with its Techno Blast, only to be protected by the Douse Drive Genesect, alongside with the rest of the Genesect Army, who then realize their mistakes and the rest of the Pokémon residences. Feeling betrayed, the Red Genesect still did not care as he refuses to listen to everyone's reasons. Seeing that the Red Genesect is stubbornly refuses to listen to their reason, Mewtwo then took the Red Genesect all the way up into the atmosphere to finish it off. It blacks out after flying so high that they both begin to freeze. A short time later, Mewtwo wakes up alongside the Red Genesect in the upper atmosphere. The Red Genesect is in awe of the planet, and Mewtwo explains that it is the planet where they were both born, that they exist for a reason, and that on this planet, they are all friends. The aggression fades from the Red Genesect's eyes, and it accepts the hand extended by Mewtwo as an invitation to return to their home. However, as they fall, Mewtwo blacks out again. The Red Genesect grabs Mewtwo and uses its power to send a signal to the other Genesect to "return home". The Genesect Army got this signal and then helped both Mewtwo and the Red Genesect from falling, aided by Ash's Charizard, Iris' Dragonite and the Pokémon residence of Pokémon Hills, who then created a huge sphere of water for the two to land. Ash then suggested to were the Genesect Army can stay: Absentia Natural Park. The Red Genesect and the Genesect Army are seen afterwards living peacefully in the natural park creating their nest. Personality The Red Genesect takes on the main antagonistic role in the film, and its personality is far more aggressive than that of its companions. It possesses the ability to force the other Genesect to follow its orders against their will, and often uses this power to gain assistance in its own attacks. It is the last of the Genesect to listen to reason, stubbornly hanging on to its anger at its perceived enemies until the very end. Gallery Red Genesect Flight Form.jpg|Red Genesect in its High-Speed Flight Form. Genesect Army escapes.png|The Red Genesect and its army destroying a building as seen in a flashback. Red Geneset Mewto.jpg|Red Genesect paralyzed telekinetically by Mewtwo. Red Geneset and Mewtwo in the space.jpg|Red Genesect finally understands that Mewtwo is not his enemy. Red Geneset Mewto Stop Fighting.jpg|The end of the conflict between Red Genesect and Mewtwo. Trivia *Genesect's backstory is similar to that of the Mewtwo of the first movie and the special Mewtwo Returns, both being created by villainous teams (Mewtwo being created by Team Rocket and Genesect being created by Team Plasma). Fans have sometimes called Genesect "The new Mewtwo" due to their similarities. *The Red Genesect's English voice actor is Scottie Ray, who also voiced Utrom Shredder, Deep Blue, Devack and Anubis. Navigation Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Genderless Category:Leader Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Creation Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Misanthropes Category:Titular Category:Neutral Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:One-Man Army Category:Insecure Category:Control Freaks Category:Brainwashers Category:Protective Category:Paranoid Category:Monster Master Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Elementals Category:Giant Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Tyrants Category:Anti-Villain Category:Science Fantasy Villains